Kid's Menue
by Valentaku
Summary: Sequel to "Tales from the Diner", more stress is put on Sam and Gabes relationship when Sam insists on meeting Gabriel's divine offspring. No, the second pairing ion the description is not a joke. Deal with it.


**Okay, so its been freaking forever, but yes, this IS the sequel to "Tales from the Diner". It is set near the middle of season six, in an AU where Sam had never lsot his soul (Since when i started writing this i was in season six and didn't know that Sam had lost his soul. Yeah). Please Rate and Review (PLEASE REVIEW I HAVE NO OTHER FRIENDS TO TALK TO) and enjoy the continuation of "Tales from the Diner"!**

**P.S: You are supposed to gather that the events from the end of Tales from the Diner 1 have been fixed up in between stories.**

* * *

Part 1

Gabriel slid into their booth in the diner, an apologetic smile on his face. Sam had his head in his hands, and wasn't looking up.

"Hey, moose. No hard feelings, right?" Gabriel asked hopefully. Sam looked up.

"You cursed me, Gabriel. What am I supposed to feel?" he asked. Gabriel laughed nervously.

"Charitable? It was an accident, after all." He said. Sam shook his head.

"If that's the kind of accident that happens around you, then I'm going to…" Gabriel widened his eyes at him, probably using magic to look as vulnerable as he did, and cocked his head. Sam leaned in closer to him. "Have to learn to deal with occasional curses." He finished, feeling defeated. Gabriel put his hands behind his head, triumphant.

"Knew you would come around Sammy." He said. Sam leaned back in his own chair.

"All is not forgiven, Gabe. I still remember phone pranking Crowley- and I'm certain he does to." Sam said. Gabriel laughed.

"'Excuse, me, do you have King Henry in a Pit? Well, you'd better let him out!' that was brilliant, Sammy. I wish I could have seen the limeys face when he realized it was his jolly green employee talking." Gabriel said. Sam reached across the table and ran his fingers through Gabriel's hair.

"You're useless." Sam said. Gabriel's pancakes arrived.

…

"You did _what_?" Dean asked incredulously, scotch half poured.

"I told Gabriel that I forgave him. I think he's going to be more careful from now on." Sam said calmly. Dean closed his eyes and gesticulated with his glass of scotch.

"Let me get this straight. This divine mook lays some dark mojo down on your ass, and you're still going to see him? That's crazy, Sam." he said. Sam threw his hands up.

"You know what? I think you're just jealous that I've found someone that takes up as much of my attention as you." He said. Dean slammed his scotch down on the table.

"Sure. Just tell me, when are you going to start drinking _his_ blood, Sammy? Because I need to know when to not swoop in and save your sorry ass when you get in over your head again." Dean said. Sam grabbed his coat off the bed and began to walk from the room.

"I'm talking to you! Where are you going?" Dean asked. Sam didn't answer. The door slammed behind him. Shrugging, Dean sank into the bed and turned on the Magic Fingers.

…

Gabriel was sitting in the diner, looking nervous, when Sam walked in. The peroxide waitress raised an eyebrow at him before turning her nose up and busying herself with paper products. Sam slid into the booth next to Gabriel, instead of across from him.

"We can call this off. They- they are just _sooo_ boring. Seriously. You don't really want to meet them." Gabriel said, sweating and glancing from side to side. Sam patted him on the back.

"You met by brother, I'm going to meet your kids. It's not like I'm meeting one of your exes." He said. Gabriel shuddered.

"Angrboða… You wouldn't like her. Six foot eight, all tusks and red hair." He said. Sam raised his eyebrows. "What! Trolls were exciting. I was young. You would get along pretty well with my other ex, if he didn't kill you." Gabriel said. Sam pulled his head back.

"He? I thought your other ex was a godd_ess." _Sam said. Loki shook his head.

"Sigyn was a figure head. We had a few heirs, but we both had our own lovers. Marriage arranged by Odin, you know. No, my other real ex was a stallion." Loki said. Sam furrowed his brow.

"No, tell me how you really felt about him." He said, stricken by Loki's blunt remark.

"No, Svaðilfari. He's a stallion- a male horse. I turned into a mare and-" Sam cut him off.

"I _really_ don't need to know that. Look, I think someone's here now." Sam said. Gabriel sunk into his seat.

"We can still hide." He said. Sam grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back up. A Tall, tattooed man with spiky grey hair and a coarse, stubbly grey beard walked into the diner in a leather jacket with a tall grey fur collar, side by side with a tall, thin woman in a green dress that hugged her body. The stopped by the table.

"Dad." The woman said curtly.

"Loki." The man snarled.

"Kiddos!" Loki said hopefully.

The man snarled again.

…

The man, who introduced himself as Fenrir, was now attacking an essentially raw stake without a knife while his sister, Jörmungandr, picked at a salad. Sam had the feeling she wasn't used to eating food that didn't move; she _was_ the world serpent, after all. They eat in awkward silence, punctuated by the sounds of Fenrir digging into his red meat. Sam noticed a slim length of red ribbon tied to each of Fenrir's wrists, and remembered that the ribbons were what kept him from having the strength to devour the world. He felt a little less confident about the whole situation the more he thought about the power of Loki's descendants. Come to think of it, if Lucifer hadn't killed Odin, Jörmungandr would have been the one to do it. At length, Fenrir spoke through a mouth full of food.

"Hel didn't show." He said. The bleach blonde waitress appeared out of nowhere, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Baby brother, I've been here for a _little_ bit longer than you have." She said. Gabriel jumped.

"Hel?" he asked. She nodded, unsmiling. "I didn't recognize you!"

Sam put his face in his hand, and excused himself to the bathroom. This was going to be awkward.

"Oh, I know, dad. I've been keeping tabs on you and your new lover boy for about a week now. Can we eat him?" she asked. Gabriel shook his head.

"Hel, sweetie-"he began. She cut him off.

"I haven't seen you in two hundred years! I'm not "Sweetie."" She protested. She sat down, a chair appearing in the air under her. Fenrir growled, and his sister put a hand on his shoulder. Hel put her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her hands.

"I have to say, dad- I don't usually condone cradle robbing, but that's some sweet looking arm candy you've found. I would have gone for him myself if you hadn't beaten me to the chase." She said, batting her long, false eyelashes. Gabriel looked around nervously, not knowing whether or not he wanted Sam right next to him or far, far away and out of danger. It had really been a terrible idea bringing them all here. A tall, muscular man with paper white skin and red hair and beard walked up the table, in black skinny jeans and a white undershirt. On each of his arms was tattooed a smaller arm, and a horsehead was tattooed on the back of his neck.

"Sleipnir!" he called hopefully.

"Mom!" Sleipnir responded with equal vigor. Gabriel sighed, but was relieved- immensely relieved- Sleipnir at least wasn't holding any grudges. Sleipnir ignored the snake and wolf glaring at him from the booth and muscled his way past Hel to get into the booth with his father… mother… and put a long, muscular arm around his shoulders.

"Geeze, mom! You've gotten so short! And that body is male! Dad probably wouldn't like this new vessel. Oh! Don't worry, mom. I love it!" he said in a booming voice. Gabriel cringed. He loved Sleipnir, but the kid was, if not endearingly so, dumb as an Ox. Or an eight legged horse, as the case may be.

"We've been over this, Nillee, I'm _not_ your mother. Your father and I are _both_ your father." He said. Sleipnir shrugged.

"You gave birth to me, I say that makes you my mother." He said dismissively. Gabriel sighed, just as Sam returned, his hands behind his back and a nervous smile on his face. Sleipnir followed his sibling's stone cold expressions to him, and stood up abruptly, knocking over the salt and pepper shakers in his exodus of the booth to run and grab Sam's hand in a bone crushing bro hug. Sam wheezed, and pounded his back, returning the hug. Sleipnir released him, and held him at arm's length.

"You must be Sam. Great to meet you! I'm sure mom has told you all about me" he boomed. Jörmungandr laughed into her hand, a hissing laugh through her teeth. Sleipnir scowled at her. Fenris was looking around for more meat, and Jörmungandr looked bored. The night was only just getting started.

* * *

**I can make no promises about when the next chapter is coming out- from now on, I'm trying for quality over quantity. Expect feels. And yes, I have a huge crush on my version of Sleipnir. Deal with it. **


End file.
